The Iceangel and the Fledgling that burnt bright
by Pizzapig
Summary: A story about Michael and Lucifer to mix it up. No slash, just a story about two brothers.
1. Chapter 1

The day Michael was ordered to cast lucifer from heaven was the worst day of Michael's long existence. Michael knew Lucifer was disobedient and deserved to be punished dully for his jealously of the humans, but that still didn't make it any easier when he cast lucifer out and locked him in the fiery pit of hell.

After Michael cast Lucifer out, he changed, it wasn't a change that was quickly noticeable; the ones that are sudden and came all at once. It was a slow change, the ones that are hard to notice because they take a long time to happen, but a change all the same. After Michael changed he was labelled (secretly among the heaven) the cold hearted one , the one everyone feared and went out of their way to avoid. Michael never meant to be closed off from his angel brethren, delivering harshly spoken words like blows at anyone who dared approached him, but Michael was damaged broken beyond repair, just one of the many victims of his brother's jealously.

What no one mentioned when they talked about Lucifer's fall was who lucifer was as a angel, what consisted of the fabric that made up the angel that was lucifer. What they merely talked about was what he was: he was evil; the devil; the fallen one; the rebellious one and the one who was cast out by Michael . What they never mentioned though was: how lucifer would teach all the new fledglings how to fly; how after a long day of training he would sit with Michael and listen to his day, even though he was profoundly tired; and how lucifer would always praise father to anyone who would listen, talking hours about his love for father if he was allowed.

Lucifer shone the brightest filling up a room whenever he walked in, the life of the party the one everyone admired. The cool guy who every angel would kill to be friends with. The one who was admired, who everyone was insanely jealous of, but who was loved enough for Lucifer to never be in fear of anyone harming him.

But with all these admirable qualities lucifer also had his faults; lucifer relied heavily on everyone agreeing with him and the moment someone would disagree with his opinion he would go into a sulk for days, raging at anyone who would approach him. The only two beings who were ever successfully capable at bringing him out of these sulks was his brother Michael and their father god, but since father was busy running heaven it was mostly up to Michael to placate Lucifer when he got moody.

Michael could recall a particular bad sulk in which Lucifer locked him self inside his room for days; and Michael was left standing on the other side of the door begging him to come out and stop this Nonsense. This was a unpleasant memory Michael didn't like to focus on much but it could not be pushed away and he was left recalling it vividly.

"Lucy please come out of your room" Michael called exorbitantly exhausted with lucifers latest temperament.

"Come on, you've been in there days and its not healthy" pleaded Michael

"Come on Lucy let me in, whatever wrong can't be that bad. Let's just talk about it brother"

Silence was heard through the door, Michael leaned his head against the wood, feeling the coldness soothe his headache that was coming on.

Through the wood Michael could hear the lock being undone and the door was opened standing on the other side was a Bedraggled Lucifer. He had what was tear streaks down his face and extremely messed up hair; showing signs that Lucifer was troubled and had not been sleeping very well or even at all.

"You know you could have just flown in" Lucifer stated

"I didn't want to intrude on your privacy"

"Thanks for that" Lucifer said awkwardly ,as he sat down on the bed waves of exhaustion emitting from him. Michael sat next to him trying to understand what was the matter with his brother.

"Lucy what wrong?" asked Michael, "you've been in your room for days and barely talk to any of us anymore, you lock yourself away like a anti-social hermit"

Lucifer sighed and decided to let it all go, too tired to put up much resistance and glad to have someone who would listen at his side

"It's father" Lucifer started "He barely sees us anymore. He's locked him self up in high heaven, working on a secret project, that he wont tell any of us about. I some times think he has forgotten about us. That he doesn't care anymore and is bored of us" Lucifer of course was referring to the angel race as a whole, but Michael knew that was not what he meant. Lucifer felt personally wronged by fathers recent behaviour like he had stopped caring for him in particular.

"Oh Lucy" Michael said as there was nothing else he could really say, this was enough though, that Lucifer burst into tears, the days weighing heavily on him.

"Brother its okay" said Michael as he held lucifer tightly rubbing soothing circles on his back to try and calm the soul racking sobs that was emitting from this small frail body.

Lucifer cried so much that he fell asleep with Michael still comforting him and as Michael was also profoundly tired he also fell asleep by his brother a comfort to Lucifer who was feeling lonely and rejected by everyone.

Michael got to the end of the memory and recalled father had found them like that in the morning and quietly woke Michael up, kicking him out of lucifers room and having a lengthy chat with lucifer behind closed doors. (That Michael never did find out what was said to Lucifer). Michael found him self smiling at the memory but it was not a happy smile it was a pained grin, full of misery and loss, like everything in Michael's life a twisted version of the real thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael thought sometimes he could hate the humans too; but then he would look down at an act of kindness, a small child giving a daffodil to a lonely old lady and he thought, no he could never hate the humans, as his brother does. Sure they confused the heck out of him sometimes, but no never hate them. Even though Michael didn't hate the humans he couldn't stand to look on them for long, as they reminded him too much of painful things better off forgotten. So now his days where spent running heaven as he tried to avoid going home, to an empty home, as he had yet to take a mate and it was just him by his lonesome.

Michael honestly didn't care anymore, he would walk around the heavens like a ghost of his former self, a empty shell that housed a being named Michael, a name that meant who is like god, a worthy name for someone like him, but a name that held a lot of weight behind it. As Michael was prayed to a lot, he tried to shut them out but sometimes some prayers would get past his guard and he would feel compelled to help them. Back then (before) he would help a lot, but now he hardly ever payed mind to them, a subtle annoyance that nagged at him. The rare ones he would help, held a simmular pattern; "archangel Michael, my brother is in afgahnistan at the moment and if your not too busy can you keep him safe from harm, amen."

"Archangel Michael. Can you protect my brother from the bullies at school?

Amen"

"Archangel Michael, I havent spoken to my brother in a while and he is going though hard times so can you pass on my love to him amen"

Michael couldnt tell why these specific ones would sneak past his guard but they got him everytime and he would humbly agree to the humans wishes for protection over there loved ones, though it pained him to do so, he would as a sign of faith that he hadn't forsaken the humans entirely.

After Lucifer disobeyed, there father turned distant, he closed him self off from all the angels, afraid that they would hurt him like lucifer did; and by doing that he also alienated Michael. One of the reasons that Michael was now so cold hearted. The angels avoided him and his father had cut him off. Michael didn't have anyone to talk to anymore, on occasion his younger brother Gabriel would stop by to check on him, but he was also hurting as well and when Gabriel left to go live on earth Michael was truly alone. There were tons of angels but they weren't his brother. They would never be the easy charmer that was lucifer. An angel that was his best friend, that would stand up for him and he would stand up for, looking after each other as brothers should, before it went all wrong.


End file.
